Panau
Panau is the fictional nation in Just Cause 2. Info summary The islands were controlled by many European powers during the Age of Exploration. Several of the powers mentioned by Odd Ahlgren in the Panau Mini-Doc were the Netherlands, Portugal, and Britain. The location is implied to be somewhere in the region of the Malay Peninsula. Many urban centers in the game take certain cues from the visual style of Singapore. Stretching out 1035.55 km2 (400 square miles), the island is packed with dense jungle, arctic peaks, arid deserts and sun-bleached beaches, each populated with a variety of settlements in which to cause chaos. From ski resorts to submarine bases, towns and villages to a huge capital city, Panau is an island rich in variety. Each climate zone has its own unique weather system with dense snow falls creating picture postcard peaks and tropical thunder storms lighting up the night sky. Just Cause 2 has a dynamic day and night cycle, which covers 24 ingame hours in 1 real life hour and dramatically affects the appearance of the landscape, resulting in some very picturesque sunsets. Their most likely using Panauan dollars as exchange, evidenced by a radio transmission after the mission Three Kings. Language Panau's official (spoken) languages are Malay and Indonesian, though the written language appears to be based on Thai script. English is used on Panau, but based on the location names and the bad pronunciation and usage of English, it is evident that Malay and Indonesian are the domineering languages. Panauese or Panish or some other native language might also be a possibility in the distant and/or recent past, but negligible evidence of such is shown. National Anthem Panau has like most countries a own national anthem. Pandak "Baby" Panay uses parts from it in the Radio Panau jingle and in the jingle for the Propaganda Trailers. The anthem is about 45 seconds long. Environment and climate The life on Panau is slight in variety mainly because they have drifted there from other islands. This rariety cause the short variety of life on the island. There is a dynamic weather system in place that spans the five climate zones ranging from jungles, islands, snowy mountains, deserts, beaches, and oceans. Each climate zone has its own dynamic weather system, which can result in clear sunny skies or dark night-time storms. Desert The Lautan Lama Desert has a simple ecology. The area is sandy with few plants and animals. There are tropical jungle trees, desert ferns, and some palm trees. There are also some scorpions and falcons. Many small villages dot the landscape of Lautan Lama Desert and are connected by many small roads. Jungles In the Panauan jungles there are large amounts of tropical plants and few animals. There are green grass, large trees, palms, and bushes. There are also Falcons and Crickets. Arctic Mountains The snow capped mountains of the island hold few life forms. There are few trees and animals. There are some pines and arctic trees an ferns. There are also a few falcons aswell. Deciduous Forests The Deciudous Forests of Panau are usually slightly lower than the snow line. There are Falcons, thick trees, and pine trees. History Early history Panau was first inhabited by the Ular Tribe, which used to be found on other Pacific islands but can now be only found on Panau, due to immigration to the island. Their monuments can be found all over Panau, such as small temples, stepping stone pyramids, and a large grand temple. The Ulars have always grown and consumed opium and heroin. Their slogan is 'Panau is our birthright'. 20th century During World War 2 Imperialist Japanese took over the island. Then on Hantu Island they set up a secret weapons facility, which is still operational today. During Japanese occupation many Japanese immigrated to Panau bringing even more Buddhism. After the war the island was unstable and the world's superpowers were trying to influence it. The cold war had swarmed over Panau. The U.S. and the U.K. were trying to start anti-communist movements, creating many democrats, while on the other hand the Soviet Union started supporting communist actions, which helped the Reapers faction grow. In time the British/American cause was victorious. A capitalist democracy was set up on Panau, but it ended soon. USA and Britain got the blame for this by supporting anti-communists in the Cold War and putting all their trust into them, thus resulting in many democrats and accidental fascists. 21st century When the American/British cause ran supreme and a capitalist democracy was set up on Panau. Papa Panay was President and was known to be friendly and trust worthy. It is because of him that Panau has such great infastructure, for example the Panau Motorway/Highway System, Panau International Airport, the Panau Taxi Company and Panau City's towering skyscrapers. But Papa Panay was troubled by his divided family, he of course was a proud democrat, while his son was a fascist. At the end of his presidency he was killed by a car bomb. His son was the prime suspect for the bombing and took power. His name is Pandak, which means 'Baby Panay' (see: Pandak "Baby" Panay). He took down every statue of his father and replaced then with his own. He also changed the government from a Democracy to a Fascist Dictatorship, tolerating no dissent whatsoever. He took all of Panau's taxes and instead of ending the hunger problem on the island, he funded a massive military build up. He also stripped down many of the Ular's rights. He constantly abuses the people by arresting, torturing, and killing many of them for no reason. He also made Panau City more slum like by creating cramped condo buildings, which can be found the most in The Residential District. He made Panau Air a government run company, and making it one of the cheapest airline in the world. Finally he made the island a playground for the rich with casinos, hotels, and extra rights for the wealthy. The people had finally had enough of Baby Panay's reigme. The Maoist clan now felt that capitalism and dictatorships have always been their arch enemy, so naturally they took action by starting a revolutionary gang, The Reapers. Their main goal is to bring Communism to Panau; failing that, they'll settle for the island's wealth and power. The Ulars had always been angered by foreigners coming to their island, but now their rights have been threatened, they started their own revolutionary gang, the Ular Boys. They sell their drugs all over the world, but their main goal is to take over the island and make it their own again. During all this chaos a couple of mobsters began their own gang, but this one is different as they started a criminal gang called the Roaches. They hope to sell drugs worldwide and plunder the island. The chaos started hurting the government so much that Panau Falls Casino was shut down. So the world's superpowers started to send assets to Panau to help fund gangs because they want a revolution in order to take over Panau and its oil. So Russia supported the Roaches, China supported the Reapers, and Japan supported the Ular Boys. Even Pandak Panay was forced out of his estate to take refuge in his private Wajah Ramah Fortress. Factions hear about this and enact Rico Rodriguez (an undercover Agency asset) to assassinate him. Once he believed Baby Panay is dead, China, Russia, Japan, and the U.S.A. begin to invade Panau for its oil. But Baby Panay is still alive on his nuclear submarine, the U1, so Rico Rodriguez went after him. After a large shoot out Baby Panay launches four nuclear missiles, one at every invading superpower. Baby Panay's shirt was snagged on a launching missile and Rico Grappled on to another. While flying on nuclear missiles, Rico defuses three missiles, but the forth one he strapped Baby Panay to it and redirected it to hit Panau's oil reserves. After that Rico jumps of the nuke to safety and kills Baby Panay. Aftermath speculation These scenarios are purely fictional, they are not yet known to be complete fact. By Best Outcome After Pendak Panay's regime is defeated at the dictator killed at Rico's hands a new, US friendly, Panauan President is elected and a new government formed under his/her leadership. With the supposed contamination of the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields, the government falls back to the smaller, highly productive Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields, which produce 80% of Panau's oil. These rich oil fields would cause Panau to remain a nation of strategic importance to the United States Government as witnessed by a US friendly President being put in power in Panau. Content that their nation is now free the Reapers unite with the new government of Panau and become the Panauan Defence Force. Their leader, Bolo Santosi, is granted a position on the new President's staff for her commitment Panau and its people. With the reforming of Pendak Panay's Panau Military into a new Panauan Defence Force, law and order is restored to the war-torn nation. The Roaches are defeated as a rebel faction and fall back into their previous existance as an organised crime syndicate led by the self-declared crimelord Razak "The Razor" Razman. The Ular Boys are likewise defeated by the Panauan Defence Force and fall back into a tribal existence with Sri Irawan as their cultural/religious leader. The United States expresses continued interest in Panau and the nation is placed under its protection as an important ally. With US aid the Panauan Defence Force becomes a force to be reckoned with and the new President's government is stabilised. Worst Outcome The supposed peace that would come after Pendak Panay's death is never realised. Instead Panau is thrown into a violent and bloody civil war as the factions fight for dominance. With the loss of the Selatan Oil and Gas fields foriegn powers soon lose interest in Panau and withdrawn their support. Panau becomes the latest war-zone in a troubled world. Through all of this chaos, China is on the march into other lands just to have more land and territory, and invades Panau. Japan, Russia, and the United States of America try to stop the invasion, causing a massive war in which all three factions are killed, and possibly every Panauan civilian is killed. A world war results in places, not just in Panau, but around the world, including Europe even. Only Oceania and Africa would be un-affected. Only Venezuela would cause South America to burn in turmoil. Area are located in the West of Panau.]] Panau has 1035.55 km2 (400 square miles) area and there are 369 "discoverable" locations and tens of unmarked locations and points of interest. There's a variety of different environments to explore including desert, city, countryside and mountainous regions, with many military bases and settlements in each. Air bases and Communications Outposts are common, along with naval bases along the coast. See also: Game limits. Panau City, the capital of Panau, is stretched across four islands in the Ramai Rakyat Islands and is recognizable by its distinctive skyline of gleaming skyscrapers and towering bridges. 9 administrative units The country is divided into 9 distinct territories, each of which can become an area of influence for one of the three paramilitary factions. Note that the land included in an "area of influence" may not directly correspond to the land within the geographical territory. For example, the Roaches area of influence within the Ramai Rakyat Islands extends into a region that is geographically part of the Lautan Lama Desert and the Ular Boys territory within West Tanah Raya encompasses a half of Panau City, which is part of the Ramai Rakyat Islands. Largest Cities *Panau City - The capital, by far the largest. *Bandar Baru Nipah - The government is planing to expand it. *Kota Pantai Kuala - An average town. Natural objects See also: Category:Natural objects. Mountains: *Snow Peak (Gunung Raya) - 1890 m. *Gunung Kedua - 1743 m *Gunung Genting Tinggi - 1607 m *Gunung Kudus - 1560 m *Gunung Berbahaya - 1523 m. *Desert Peak (Gunung Merah) - 1470 m *Gunung Dataran Tinggi - 1453 m. *Gunung Gurun. *Carcavoda Mountain - 370 m. *Tropical Peak. Rivers: *Sungai Sejuk - 13.4 km. *Panau Falls - < 1 km. *Sawah - 10.8 km. *Rajang - 14.5 km Religion Based on its Southeastern Asian neighbors, Panau has been influenced by many of that regions established religious traditions, including Buddhism, Islam, Christianity and Hinduism. The ancient temple ruins found throughout Panau are indicative of an early Hindu kingdom, similar to ancient ruins found in nearby Malaysia and Indonesia. In terms of its later religious history, Panau was decidedly influenced by early Buddhist missionaries and traders from Vietnam and Thailand to the north. Today, the vast majority of Panau's population is at least nominally Buddhist. Buddhist temples and pagodas can be seen in every major habitable location of Panau, as well as smaller shrines and cenotaphs, complete with traditional incense burners located in many rural villages. Buddhist monks can also frequently be seen throughout the country. However, it should be noted that there is also a sizable Christian minority on Panau as evidenced by a number of churches located sporadically throughout the country. And unlike many of its neighbors, Islam was never a dominant religion in Panau. However, Islamic art, architecture and dress have had a heavy influence on Panau and its people, primarily through centuries of trade. The former grand mosque is no longer used for religious services and has been converted into a tourist resort, complete with swimming pools and lounge amenities. Also the ancient natural religion of the Ular Tribe, whose still live here today, did have a great influence in the nation in ancient times. The Ular Tribe have left their footmarks everywhere, with ancient ruins spread out all over the country. There's little known of their religion, but they hail their long dead ancestors as gods and the religion centers much around them. Communication Panau is well-equipped with communication equipment. However, most of it has a military purpose. Panau has got a lot of Radars. Most of them are found at communication bases in the mountainious regions of the Lautan Lama Desert and in the Berawan Besar Mountains. Two special radar facilities can be found in the country, Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi and the Gunung Merah Radar Facility, with the last one more important than the first. These bases are data intelligence hubs, and are also centers for communication in general. A total of 25 Communications Masts is found in the country, mostly at communications bases. They are very tall and mainly used for military radio communication. The very common Broadcast Tower can be found at many places, even including civilian settlements, though it's most likely used for mobile networks like GSM, GPRS and 3G communications. The Communication Stations, which are spread out at Communications Outposts, have a little the same purpose as the Communications Mast, but is much more common and is also a data intelligence hub and can store much different information about everyone in Panau. Military Satellite Dishes are very rare, and only be found on some important facilites. Most of them are found at the Gunung Merah Radar Facility. For public communications, including TV and Radio, the government owns the Panau Broadcasting Company. The television is satellite-based, and sends their broadcasts from the company's HQ at the PBC Tower. For the Panauan Radio, the company uses two transmitters, stationed at the PBC Tower and Burj Panau. The last one is located in Panau City. It used to be the company's HQ, but the transmitter is still in action, since the mountains in the country would cause more or less disturbance if there was only one transmitter. It shall be noted that both the TV channel and the Radio is controlled with an iron fist and is heavily censured. Most of the news are based on lies and propaganda. President Panay was on to send up four satellites in a orbit to control all media in the country, but that failed miserably when the Ular Boys arranged an attack on the Launch Center, where all of the satellites were destroyed. Industry For a such small nation, Panau has a large industrial sector. Panau's main industries is based on Fossil Fuel production, Energy production and Tourism. Fossil Fuel The by far largest industry in Panau is the Fossil Fuel Production, most of it consisting of Natural Gas. Also a small production of oil exists in the country, but it's too small and the country imports less to medium amounts of Bruneian oil. The gas is most likely exported to other countries otherwise than the consumtion inside the country. Most of the oil industry is based in Pelaut Archipelago, while the only oil rig is located in the Lautan Lama Desert. Significant facilities: *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. *Pulau Berapi. *Pekan Hutan Buluh. *Pulau Kait. The natural gas sector is aside from the oil spread out, all over the country, since the gas production is by far larger than the oil production. Energy Production Like all other nations, Panau needs a lot of Electric power. The production is mainly based around a Nuclear Reactor and a lot of Wind Turbines, but also a Fossil Fuel Power Plant can be found. See also the section "Energy" below. Tourism Since Pandak "Baby" Panay took the power, touristic settlements have popped up all over the country. Significant settlements for national tourism: *Panau International Airport. *Panau Falls Casino. *Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. *Mile High Club. *Pulau Naga. *Pantai Kelapa Resort. *Pekan Kuil. *Pekan Batu Karang. *Three Kings Hotel. *Lembah Delima. Much of the industry is based in the Senjakala Islands and the Selatan Archipelago. Cargo Trading Much of the trading consists of military cargo, but also civilian cargo can be traded on several places. Cargo trading is based at most of the ports and at some airports in Panau. Most of the cargo is stacked in containers, and at most harbors, (Pulau Berapi is one of the few exceptions, which only consists of a oil harbor) containers can be seen stacked at several places. The container trading have their primary bases at these harbors: *Pulau Kait. *Kuala Cengkih. *Pelabuhan Saudagar. At these places, and also at Port Kepulauan Pelaut, Container Ships are also stationed at the docks. Chemical Industry The military has two chemical factories in the country, to produce chemical weaponry or chemicals in advantage to the regime: *Gunung Tasik. *Pemainan Racun. Logging The Seabreeze Lumber Co has one Sawmill in the Senjakala Islands. There's no other sawmills in the country, but logging is common in Panau, for example around military bases in the forest. Others There's a lot of plantages in the country, so a more or less food or crop production would exist. That would include wares like rice, bananas and more, but also a lot of narcotics illegally produced in the country. All the Factions produces and sells drugs, but also a significant group of Military personel, including Colonels and Officiers do so, against the military morale. Also fishing seems to be a important civilian industry. The military itself could also be counted as a industry, or almost. There's also a lot of factory buildings, mostly in south Panau, with a unknown purpose. Some examples: *At Kampung Nahkoda. *At Bandar Baru Indah. *At Pekan Kemilau. *At Tasik Kasuari. *At several more places. Energy Main article: Electric Power in Panau. Wind turbines Main article: Wind Turbines. The Panauan government has set up small sets of wind turbines in select locations on the island. Nuclear reactors Panau has one Atomic power plant, it is called Awan Cendawan Power Plant. The plant has become a military stronghold mainly because of its importance to the power grid. Fossil fuel power plant Panau has at least one fossil fuel power plant that's powered by Fossil Fuel, called Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil, which's means just "Fossil Fuel Power Plant". Oil Main article: Panauan Oil. Panau's oil is used to fuel vehicles and at least one Thermal power station. Natural gas Main article: Offshore Gas Rigs in Panau. Panau has a lot of offshore gas rigs despite the reportedly negligible deposits. The gas is probably used by the civilians in the cities and partly sold to other nations, to help pay for the Panau Military. Goverment Facilities Since Pandak Panay took the power, he erected a network of military bases, Communications Outposts and other facilities, including the Panauan Space Program management facilities. Also did all the ports and airports fall under Panay's control. Gallery Justcause2 01 L.jpg|Sawah river, one of the major rivers in Panau. p17.jpg|A beautiful sunrise in Panau. PIA1.jpg|Lifting of from Panau International Airport. Justcause2 03 L.jpg|Karl Blaine's residence on Panau Tengah Bay Coast. JustCause2_2010-03-26_18-09-53-69.png|Parachuting in Panau City. p3.jpg|Temple Ruins on a shore in Pelaut Archepilago. p1.jpg|View from an island in Pelaut Archepilago. p5.jpg|Temple ruins in the tropical jungle. imagesCAO2SY8J.jpg|Panau national flag. Video Employees from Avalanche Studios talk about Panau (before the release of the game). thumb|600px|left|Employees from Avalanche Studios talk about Panau (before the release of the game). Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Locations